1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an input device and an electronic apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to an input device which has an improved input unit and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user inputs information to various electronic apparatuses through an input device. Herein, a portable information processing apparatus will be described as an example of the electronic apparatus for the sake of convenience.
The portable information processing apparatus may be a portable computer, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, an electronic frame, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc. The portable information processing apparatus processes various information and is conveniently used in daily life. An ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) is relatively light in weight, relatively small in size and has various functions and will be described as one example of a portable computer.
The ultra mobile personal computer is a kind of information processing apparatus and functions as a notebook computer, a tablet personal computer, a navigation system, a portable storage device, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and/or a digital multimedia broadcasting player. The ultra mobile personal computer allows a user to input and output information or the like anytime and anywhere.
Thus, the ultra mobile personal computer is in need of an input device to allow a user to effectively and easily input information, data or the like while being moved by the user.